Would You Know My Name
by AminalLuv
Summary: COMPLETE: Everybody's favorite scooby gang brings Buffy back to life after her Fall From Glory but the Buffy that returns is not the same as the one who left. Now they must turn to an unwanted, unstable ally for help.
1. Default Chapter

"It's Summers' blood, just like mine… She's more than that; she's me. The monks made her out of me…Be brave live. For me"  
  
Dawn sat up straight in her bed. The same three scenes had been haunting her dreams for three months now, ever since Buffy had died. She hadn't told anyone about the dream. She knew what it was. It was what Buffy had been thinking right before she decided to jump. Tonight, however, the dream had a new meaning. Something had clicked and she jumped out of her bed and ran into the guest bedroom where Giles had been staying ever since the night.  
  
"Giles wake up! You have to wake up!"  
  
"Dawn are you all right what's the matter!" Giles was too worried about Dawn to notice that he had just been jolted out of a deep sleep.  
  
"I'm Buffy! It's me. I'm her!"  
  
"What on earth are you talking about?" Giles was utterly confused.  
  
"I was made from Buffy and Buffy can be made again out of me. I can bring her back!"  
  
"Now Dawn, I know how hard this is for you. It's been hard on all of us, I can only imagine what you must be feeling but this isn't the way. Haven't you learned by now not to mess with resurrection spells? We all wish Buffy were back with us, but magic is not the way."  
  
"But this is different Giles. I'm not bringing her back from the grave; I'm doing what the monks did to make me. It's different. Don't ask me how I know, I just do. I can bring Buffy back as good as new."  
  
"Now Dawn, I don't want to hear anymore about this, please. It's hard enough for all of us. All we need right now is to get false hopes." Giles couldn't let Dawn continue to think that she could bring Buffy back, even if he was now thinking just that. "I can't let her get her hopes up until I'm sure it will work" he thought to himself.  
  
"You're right. It's a bad idea. " Dawn told Giles in a very disappointed tone. But that wasn't what Dawn was thinking. "I know I can do this. If you won't listen then that's fine. Maybe I'll talk to Willow tomorrow, she'll help me." Dawn left the room with a determination Giles never would have guessed.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"My god she's right"   
  
Anya looked across the shop to the table where Giles was now sitting. "Who's right? Was it that lady in here before who mentioned your gray hair? I know she said 'distinguished' but I think she really meant old."  
  
"Yes Anya, thank you for that wonderful self esteem booster. Actually I meant Dawn. We must contact the others at once. It looks like there is a way to bring Buffy back."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Xander, Anya, Willow, Tara, Dawn and Giles all sat around the table in the magic shop. They were going to get Spike but the sun wouldn't be down for hours.  
  
"Last night Dawn told me that she had the power to bring Buffy back. It seems she was correct.  
  
"You guys, resurrections are a really bad idea. We shouldn't even be considering this." Tara had reminded them before about the dangers in bringing people back from the grave.  
  
"It's not really a resurrection. And I know this will work. It's been prophesized." Giles pointed to the ancient text sitting before him on the table. The scoobies immediately perked up in their seats. They knew that not all prophecies came true; they themselves had helped Buffy prevent several of them from coming to pass. The only prophecies that were guaranteed to come true were those written in the Paradem Codex and that was not the book Giles had out. But still, if it was prophesized that meant that it could happen, which meant that if they did what was necessary to fulfil this prophecy that they would have Buffy back.  
  
"Prophecy, huh? Ya know I do believe this is the first good prophecy we've come across. What's it say? What's it say G-man?" Xander said with the enthusiasm he'd showed so much of until the day…the day Buffy died. Since then his engagement to Anya was the only thing that had given him reason to smile, and even that lost something. He could hardly imagine his wedding without Buffy there to share in the occasion.   
  
Giles pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose then looked down at the open page that contained the words of the prophecy. "Roughly translated it says…  
'The chosen one will give life to a sister and on the occasion of the slayers death, that sister shall return life unto she who shares her blood.' The rest goes into the process but I have not had a chance to translate it yet."  
  
"But Giles, I know. I know what to do. We can go now." Dawn pushed her chair back from the table and stood up. "I've already waited three months, I can't wait anymore."  
  
"Count me in!" Willow followed Dawn's lead and stood up.  
  
"I'm there" Xander put in.  
  
"It'll make Xander happy again so we have to do it."  
  
Tara said nothing for a few moments then, even more quietly than usual, "OK, we'll try it."  
  
"Well then, let's go. Umm, where exactly are we going?" Giles asked Dawn.  
  
"Back. Back to where the portal opened, back to where she died."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
The gang stood on the scaffolding that Buffy had thrown herself off of in order to save the world. They were all uncomfortable being up there but they had no choice.  
  
"So…ah…what now?" Xander asked uneasily.  
  
"You guys just have to chant. Nothing fancy. It has to call forth both Buffy's essence and her connection to me. It's the same thing I've been hearing in my dreams for months. It's some things she said about how she and I are connected."  
  
"OK Dawnie, so what is it we have to say?" Willow asked a little impatiently but still very gentle and loving.  
  
"It's Summers' blood, just like mine…She's more than that; she's me. The monks made her out of me…Be brave, live. For me."  
  
"That's all? What do you have to do?" Tara knew spells were never that easy and she was worried about Dawn's part.  
  
"I have to cut myself and let my blood drop where the portal opened."  
  
"But wouldn't that open the portal again? And open portals definitely not a good. You can't do that Dawnie, there's no way to stop it this time." Xander couldn't let Dawn risk something so big.  
  
"No, the portals can only be opened that one time, remember?" Willow reminded Xander.  
  
"And there is a way to stop it." Dawn said quietly.  
  
"That's not an issue, the portals won't open, but do be careful Dawn, cutting yourself can be very dangerous."  
  
"I know." Dawn remembered the time she had cut herself after finding out what she really was. "I'll be careful. Now let's get started."  
  
Dawn pulled a knife out of her bag; she had grabbed it from the magic shop on the way out. They all looked at it in silence for a moment then Willow began the chant. The others joined her and there voices became one. Dawn held up the knife and brought the blade down to her wrist. Dawn made a small cut across her wrist and turned her hand over to let the blood fall.   
  
A few drops began the decent and stopped a few yards down. They hovered in midair and began to glow. The glow turned into a bright light and got bigger until they were enveloped by it. Nobody cold even hear their voice anymore but they didn't dare stop chanting. Suddenly the light disappeared and voices returned and lying before them was Buffy.  
  
Everyone stood there unmoving, unable to say a single word. Finally Xander broke the silence.  
  
"Buffy" he cried.  
  
"Yeah, umm, hi. Who are you? And while we're at it, where the hell am I and how do you know my name? Did you go through my purse, because that is so not cool?"  



	2. Chapter 2

"Are you OK" Cordellia had just had another one of her visions. Afterwards either Angel, Wesley or Gunn always asked her if she was OK and she always made some snotty comment to remind them how horrible the visions were, this time was different.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Ok, OK we get the point, horrible visions of pain and death and mind numbing pain, you love it right? You don't need to get snotty." Gunn told her.  
  
"No really, I'm OK. My vision, it was of Faith. But she wasn't in danger. She was upset but only because she had something to tell us and she can't get a hold of us from jail. We need to go find out what she's got to say."  
  
"And you aren't having one of your post vision hangovers?" Wesley inquired.  
  
  
  
"No. I guess since the vision wasn't of something bad I don't have any after effects.  
  
"I should go then, I'll take the sewers."  
  
  
  
Giles rushed up to his surrogate daughter and reached out to help her off the ground.  
  
"Don't touch me! You're like, totally old." Buffy stood up. "Stay away from me. You're all giving me the wiggins."  
  
Xander ran to Buffy next. "What's the matter? Don't you remember who you are?"  
  
"I remember who I am, I just don't remember who you are. Now stay the hell away from me."  
  
Xander ignored her and stepped even closer. Buffy gave him her best right hook. "Oww! That hu... wait I take back that 'ow.' That was surprisingly painless." Xander stepped even closer and reached out his hand to touch her in an attempt to provoke her. It worked. Buffy balled her hands into fists and started pounding his chest. "Stay away from me! Stay away! She cried." Xander looked at the group. "OK either I suddenly became invincible or this isn't Buffy."  
  
Everyone looked at Xander with disappointment evident in their faces. Everyone except Dawn. "It is Buffy she cried. It's her."  
  
"I'm sorry Dawn, I know you want to believe but this can't be your sister, she doesn't know us and she, well she fights like a girl." Giles hated to admit it but they had messed up.  
  
"You're right, you must be thinking of another Buffy who looks like me. See I don't even have a sister and I really don't know any of you. Now if you excuse me I'll be going."  
  
"Bind" Willow yelled.  
  
"Hey I can't move, what the hell did you do?"  
  
"I don't think you should go anywhere just yet." Willow told her.  
  
"But it is Buffy. It's just well, she's Buffy before she became the slayer."  
  
"That's it!" Giles understood.  
  
"Umm... I'm missing something here. Wanna fill us in?"  
  
"The night that she died, she said that Dawn was the only part of her that...and she never finished the statement. What she was going to say was that Dawn was the part of her that wasn't the slayer. Dawn, you were able to bring back Buffy, but not the essence of the slayer and without that she's unable to remember anything about being the slayer, and therefore she can't remember us."  
  
"Hello! Still can't move. And you're talking about...not me...like I'm not here. So why don't you just let me go and then you can continue your conversation."  
  
"We can't. It's not safe for you out there." Tara told her calmly   
  
"Not safe for me out there? You guys are holding me captive with some sort of invisible...something and it's not safe for me away from you? Oh I am so going to report you to the police."  
  
"Why doesn't Buffy remember Dawn? She's her sister, she was there, well in her memories before Buffy was slayer." Anya inquired.  
  
"Dawn was created as Buffy's sister because Buffy was the slayer. If Buffy was never the slayer then Dawn wouldn't be herself." Willow told Anya.  
  
"Well we have to do something. We can't let Buffy keep thinking everything is like it was when she was 15. Everything has changed. And plus, well this Buffy's a little too, well, Cordellia." Xander wanted his Buffy back, he wanted his hero, the girl who's life he saved and who'd saved his life more times then he could count.  
  
  
  
"It's about time. I was beginning to think you'd bit the dust, or were dust in your case. You never even bothered to come and tell me B was history, of course she isn't anymore." Faith was sitting in the visiting room of the prison across from Angel.  
  
"What? Please tell me you're saying what I think you're saying." Angel said hopefully. He'd dream about Buffy coming back everyday.  
  
"You mean they didn't even tell you? Then how'd you know to come? I figured they'd guessed about the missing element and they'd sent you to me."  
  
"Cordellia had a vision about you needing to see me. All she knew was that it was important but she didn't get any information. What do you mean missing element? And how do you know about this?" Angel was beginning to worry. He knew something was very wrong by the way Faith was talking. Also, he just didn't understand how Faith had all this information. He hadn't told Faith about Buffy's death and he knew that the council wouldn't have been in touch with her and he doubted Giles would have informed her either. And this new part about Buffy coming back? There was no way she could have found that out from here in prison.  
  
"Me and B! We have a connection. We've even shared some of our prophetic dreams. I had one a couple nights ago. B came to me. She's stuck and I'm the only one she can get to."  
  
"She's stuck? Where is she stuck? I thought you said they brought her back."  
  
"Sorry, getting ahead of myself here. Here's what B told me. Dawn is a part of her, the non-slayer part. There was a prophecy about Dawn bringing her back because they're really one and the same. But like I said, Dawn is only the part of Buffy that wasn't the slayer. So when they brought B back, she was just like she was before she became slayer. No powers and no memories of anything that happened after she got called. Now that part of B, her slayer part is stuck in limbo. She can't move on because I'm in jail and no new slayer was called when she died. So basically she has unfinished business until there is an active slayer. The only way for Buffy to find peace is for her to become slayer again. There's no peace for those in limbo. If she can't move on to the other side, she has to come back to our side."  
  
"Buffy, can't remember anything that happened after she became slayer?" Angel asked dejectedly. "She can't remember..."  
  
"I'm sorry Angel. She doesn't remember you. That's probably why they didn't tell you. She can't remember anyone she met after she got called, not even Dawn."  
  
"But you said something about a missing element. That means there's a way for Buffy to be our Buffy again right? Something else that has to be...You! You're the missing element. Dawn is the part of Buffy that isn't the slayer and you're the part of her that is."  
  
"Bingo! No wonder you're a detective. You're just a regular Sherlock Holmes ain't ya? One problem though. I'm stuck here. And you guys can't get in to me. I need to be able to have direct contact with B to transfer her essence back into her and I can't do that with this plexy glass barrier in the way." Faith tapped the glass that separated her and Angel. "And anyhow, it might be hard to explain to all the other inmates and all the guards if we started doing magic spells in the middle of the prison. So until I get out of here, I can't help."  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

"Listen! We are you're friends. We can prove it. You obviously have a case of amnesia but don't worry, we're going to try to help you." Willow was trying to calm down her friend but it was difficult to prove they were on her side when they were using magic to prevent her from getting away.  
  
"You kidnapped me, you're forcing me to walk, god knows how and you wasn't me to believe that you're on my side?"  
  
"You have to stay with us. You don't remember Sunnydale so you don't remember how dangerous the streets here are after dark."  
  
"Yeah, umm, you don't want to have a run in with those PCP taking gang members on if you're by yourself." Xander chimed in. They had decided it was a bad idea to tell Buffy about vampires and demons and slayage at the moment so they were using the age old gang members on PCP" story.  
  
"Buffy, it's OK, we're going to take you back to Mr. Giles' store and explain to you what's happened since you last remember." AS Dawn said that they reached the Magic Box. Giles opened the door and started to walk in.  
  
"Nice of you guys to show. Ya know in polite circles you tell a bloke when you're not gonna be somewhere when you're supposed to be." Spike began balling them out.  
  
"I've been waiting here since sundown to go out on...." He trailed off as Buffy entered the Magic Box.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Spike said incredulously.   
  
"What's his problem?" Buffy pointed to Spike. "And what the hell is he wearing? I mean, this is the 90's for god sake. And the hair, my god the hair."  
  
"Umm, Spike, could we talk to you for a minute?" Xander motioned Spike off to the side of Buffy.  
  
"What is that?" Spike asked angrily. "It's certainly not Buffy."  
  
"It is Buffy"  
  
"It bloody well is not. You were supposed to love her. How could you do this to someone you loved? You destroyed the one this we had left, her memory." Spike turned and stormed out of the shop.  
  
"Spike wait!" Dawn ran after him. "Spike please." Dawn caught up to him right outside. He spun around to face her. "Your sister was a kind, good woman. She was the definition of good; it was her destiny to be good. She made me good. She's not that callous, superficial child back there." Spike sunk to the ground and began sobbing.  
  
"Spike, please. I know you and the others are disappointed, but can't you at least be happy for me. She may not remember me but I remember her, and that is Buffy. She, she just doesn't remember ever being slayer, she thinks she's 15 again. And I know that she's not the Buffy that any of you know but I know her, and I love her. Please Spike, she's all I have left of my family." Tears began sliding down Dawns cheeks but she used all her strength to keep from sobbing so that she could finish what she had to say. "Spike...if you ever really loved her, this is your chance to prove it. If you stick by her now, even though she's not the slayer, you'll be able to show everyone that it's her that you loved and not the slayer. Please Spike, help us." Dawn finally let go of the sobs she had been holding back. She sat down next to spike and buried her head into his chest. He put his arms around the girl and the two of them cried together.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Giles hung up the phone and went over to the table where the entire gang was sitting with the exception of Tara who was watching over Buffy in the back room. "That was Angel. It seems he found out about Buffy and as you can imagine he was a little upset about not being informed."  
  
"Oh did we hurt poor dead boy's feelings? I just feel so bad that we didn't tell him. He deserves to know about Buffy even though he abandoned her." Xander showed no mercy for the vampire.  
  
"Yes well, that's besides the point. It seems he has information on Buffy. Some very important information. He knows how to make Buffy slayer again."  
  
"Oh my god. He knows! What did he say?" Willow asked.  
  
"I'm not sure you are going to like this. It's Faith."  
  
"You mean that psycho slayer that's in prison?" Anya responded.  
  
Giles sighed. "Yes Anya, that is who I'm referring to. We have to get Faith out of jail. She's the only one who can channel Buffy's slayer essence. It's too powerful for just anybody. If anybody else were to try, it would kill them. She's our only hope."  
  
"No! Nah uh! Not gonna happen. You want to set a cold blooded murderer lose and ask her to help Buffy. She tried to kill Buffy more than once, what makes you think she'll help her this time?" Willow held a special kind of hatred in her heart for the dark haired slayer.  
  
"We don't have much other choice. Anyway, Faith did turn herself into the police and Angel says she really has changed for the better. We have to trust his opinion; it's the only one we have. Also, the powers gave Cordellia a vision pointing the way to Faith. This must be what they want and we have to respect that."  
  
"The Powers couldn't want that. They couldn't. They couldn't want Buffy to be forever indebted to the girl who tried to kill her and her friends, who stole her body and her life. No. How do you know that they don't want Buffy to stay the way she is now? Maybe it's a reward, letting her live a normal life. But, this part about asking Faith to help, that can't be what they want."  
  
Suddenly they found themselves surrounded by nothingness. Pure white light was all that existed besides them. After a moment Angel and Wesley appeared next to them and Cordellia stood facing them.  
  
"The oracles have been lost and so we are using this vessel to communicate with you." Cordellia spoke. They all knew immediately where they were. It was the throne room for the Powers that Be.  
  
"You all seem to assume you know what we want, so we have called you here to alleviate any confusion. Normally we would not care about what you do, but there is much at stake here." Everyone nodded their heads but they didn't dare speak, they needed to know what to do and they didn't want to risk upsetting the powers.  
  
"Much is planned for the mortal realm from the very beginning of time itself, but nothing is perfect. It has been known that a slayer would die for a moment and be brought back, thus calling forth a second slayer. It was also known that the chosen one who best served humanity by protecting the key and destroying the hellgod would be rewarded with new life. Willow. You were correct in stating that Buffy's present state was meant as a reward. The purpose of her return in her preslayer state was to let her live the life that was taken from her. But there was something even we did not know. We were unaware that the two slayers we just mentioned were one and the same. And know we are stuck. We can not call forth a second successor for Buffy; a new slayer will be called only after Faith has died. But Faith will not die for a long time because she has been taken out of the fight. We need a warrior to protect mankind and out present slayer can not take on that role. But she is still needed in this. As you know, it is Faith alone that can restore Buffy to the role of slayer, you must allow her to do this or the old ones will succeed in taking back the earth."  
  
"But can we trust Faith? And even if we did, how could we get Buffy and Faith together?" Xander asked the Powers.  
  
"We can not tell you what will be, we can only tell you what is. Right now Faith is willing to help. She wants to help. But Faith, like all humans, has free will and may choose to return to the path of evil at anytime. As for your second question, it has been taken care of. The council knows of our wishes and will be able to get Faith out of prison until Buffy is returned to her slayer state."  
  
"But what about Buffy's reward? She ahs earned it and now you are going to take it away from her. That's not fair."  
  
"The Niblet's right. She's done everything you've asked, it's not right to take away her reward."  
  
"Who are you to speak of fairness? You have spent over a century taking lives that were not yours to take. You have reeked havoc on village after village and attempted to cause the apocalypse more than once. Do not speak to us of fairness. We will answer the question for Dawn's sake, for she is pure and innocent." Cordellia turned to look directly at Dawn. "What good would your sisters reward be if the world comes to an end? And don't forget, there is still a part of your sister, the part that remembers you, the part that died for you, who is trapped and suffering. We would not ask this of you or of her if it was not necessary. When this is all over, your sister will be given a reward far greater then the one she has now, something."  
  
There was a flash of light and when it disappeared, Spike found himself alone in the throne room with the exception for Cordellia who was still talking for the Powers. "Do you love Buffy? Not the slayer, but the girl?" Cordellia asked Spike.  
  
"I do."  
  
"That is good. For you are an important factor in what is about to unfold. Your love for Buffy will be tested and if it is true, we will be saved, if not, we are doomed."   
  



	5. Chapter 5

Spike was back in the Magic Box along with the rest of the Scoobies.   
  
"So ah, what do we do now?" Anya asked.  
  
"There really isn't anything we can do until Faith gets here. I suppose we should go out and patrol. Someone should stay here with Dawn and Buffy." Giles told the rest of the group.  
  
"I'll stay. She'll probably be most comfortable with me. Girl talk and all. You guys go out and patrol. Take Tara with you, she's been watching over Buffy all day." Willow walked towards the back room where her girlfriend and her best friend were, followed by Dawn.  
  
"Hi honey, what's happening?" Tara asked as Willow walked through the door. Tara had been trying to get Buffy to look at some photo albums but Buffy refused to even glance at them.  
  
"Hey sweetie." Willow greeted her lover. "You're gonna go patrol with the guys while I stay here with Buffy and Dawn. K?  
  
"Sure." Tara turned back to Buffy who was trying to ignore her. "Bye Buffy. Se ya later." Tara walked out to the main room where the rest of her friends were waiting. AS she passed Willow she gave her a quick kiss and said goodbye.  
  
"Hi Buffy! How ya doing?" Willow asked her friend.  
  
"I'm being held hostage, what do you think?" Buffy snapped, then her face softened a bit as did her tone. "What's patrol? She asked Willow.  
  
"It's…ah…well…" Willow stumbled.  
  
"Neighborhood watch!" Dawn chimed in.  
  
"Oh.' Buffy paused briefly. "I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Um, OK, why don't I show you where it is." Buffy stood up and followed Willow to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
Dawn came up behind Willow. "Is she still in there?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I mean…is she still in there?" Dawn repeated.  
  
"Oh…OH. Uh oh." The door to the bathroom flew open and Willow and Dawn looked inside. The window was open and the screen had been popped out. The bathroom was empty.  
  
"This is bad."  
  
  
Buffy had followed the group of people who claimed to be her friends. There was something strange about them, in addition to ya know, the kidnapping, lying, making up strange stories about five years having gone by and the unexplainable phenomena that occurred around them, and she wanted to find out what it was. She was in the cemetery now but she had lost site of the group. Buffy was very uncomfortable and she was trying to find her way out.  
  
Someone jumped out at Buffy. His face was all bumpy and deformed. He was definitely not a hottie, but he was strong, Buffy could tell that much. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She creamed as loudly as she could. Another man shot out of the bushes. She recognized him. It was the one they had called Spike. His face was all bumpy now too and she screamed again. "Don't hurt me. Please, just don't hurt me. I have a boyfriend, Tyler, and he's really big and strong. If you hurt me he'll get you. Really he will." She watched Spike shove a stick into the other mans chest and he turned to dust and disappeared. Buffy began running backwards and tripped and fell. She began crab walking away as quickly as she can but she ran into something. She turned around and faced a gravestone. She grabbed it and began to pull herself back onto her feet but something caught her attention. She stopped and read the inscription on the stone. "Buffy Anne Summers… 1981-2001. Beloved Sister… Devoted friend… She saved the world…A lot." Buffy screamed once again and Spike ran up to her. He began to help her to her feet but she just looked at him, still in game face and screamed again. She looked back at her tombstone and this time, instead of screaming she fainted into Spikes arms.  



	6. Chapter 6

Buffy opened her eyes to a crowd of very unwelcome faces. "Get away from me. All of you. I swear to god, get away!"  
  
  
Everyone took a few steps backward and Buffy sat up. "That's far enough. I want answers and I want them now. Who are all of you? What's up with the bumpy dude who vanished? And oh yeah, I'd appreciate if someone could explain the whole part about me being DEAD AND BURIED IN THE CEMETERY."  
  
The whole group looked at each other. Spike had told them about what happened in the cemetery and they knew now that they had to tell Buffy the truth.  
  
Giles began remembering to stay away from the traditional speech that Buffy had hated so much. "That man in the cemetery was a vampire. Yes vampires are real and so are many other demons."  
  
"OK maybe I wasn't specific enough. When I said I wanted answers I meant truthful ones."  
  
"Spike!" Giles looked at the blond vamp. Spike immediately understood and changed into game face.  
  
"Soooo, you were saying, vampires" Buffy suddenly became very interested in what Giles had to say.  
  
"You were created to destroy vampires and demons. You were what we called a slayer. You became the slayer when you were 15 and have spent over five years battling demons and saving the world. Three months ago you died. You died to save your sister, Dawn. She wasn't always your sister. About a year ago some monks made her out of you in order to keep a very powerful mystical energy. The monks altered every ones memory to make them believe she was always there. She was found out and you died so that she wouldn't have to. Because Dawn was made from you we were able to do a spell to bring you back by using her. Dawn didn't have the ability to bring back you slayer part so when you were brought back well, that's why you don't remember any of this. You were brought back as the girl you were before you became slayer."  
  
"OK, so what your telling me is that I'm some sort of super hero who died and came back to life without my super powers."  
  
"Well, that's pretty much the gist of is yeah." Xander said.  
  
"Ok, this is…you guys are...I'm not…this is just crazy, in fact it's the most absurd thing I've ever heard. It's like some bad sci-fi television show or something."  
  
"Actually I think it'd make a bloody good television show. Might even watch it over Passions. I mean the stuff that Dru and I've done to you alone could be the arc for a whole season. And the stuff I've heard about Faith and the mayor, that'd be pretty good stuff too."  
  
  
"Speaking of Faith, um there's some stuff about her you should know." Xander mentioned.  
  
"Faith is the psycho slayer who's in prison. She tried to kill you and she hurt Xander. And she stole your body too." Anya blurted out everything she knew about Faith.  
  
"Sounds like a gem. So if she's in prison what's so important for me to know about her?"  
  
"Well ah, she's getting out of prison, to well…help us."  
  
"So this looney with super powers who's tried to kill me is coming here to help us. Help us what? Commit mass suicide?"  
  
"We've been told under good authority that Faith has returned to the path of good and has genuine interest in aiding us in making you slayer again."  
  
"Whoa, hold it right there. What if I don't want to be slayer again. Huh? Isn't anybody going to ask me about this?"  
  
"The other part of you, the slayer part is stuck in between and suffering great agony. She has contacted us and asked to be returned into your body. Also, the Powers That Be have requested this. If you don't become slayer again, the world will end. There must be a slayer to fight the demons. Faith is the present slayer but she can not do the job. She is good now but she is unstable and therefore she must be sent back to prison immediately after her job is done, before she has a chance to return to evil." Giles explained the situation to her.  
  
"Oh great, guilt me into this with threats of the apocalypse. Well then when is this Faith getting here?"  
  
"Oh right about now" responded a voice from behind her.   



	7. Chapter 7

Buffy turned around to face a girl with long dark wavy hair. Beyond her walked five others. A shy looking girl with glasses, another girl with short black hair, a stuffy looking man, a black guy, and the most gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on. He was tall dark, handsome and broody.  
  
Giles introduced each of the newcomers to Buffy. Angel, the handsome one was Angel. The name sounded familiar. Someone must have mentioned him to her. Maybe Tara had said something when she had attempted to show her photo albums and Buffy had tried to ignore her.  
  
"Hi" Buffy meant the greeting for Angel alone and that was obvious.  
  
"Hate to break up this sappy reunion slash introduction," Spike was rather jealous of the obvious affinity that Buffy showed for Angel but he tried not to show it, "but since all necessary parties are here now and we still have a couple hours of darkness left maybe we should do the ritual." Spike turned to Faith and addressed her. "What do we have to do Faith?"  
  
  
That was the first time since they'd reached Sunnydale that anybody had spoken to Faith. The only time Faith had even been acknowledged was when Giles had introduced her to Buffy and that was said with obvious disgust on Giles' part. Faith recognized Spike from the time she had met him in the Bronze after she had stole Buffy's body. He was kind of cute, she wouldn't mind doing some of the things she had mentioned to him that night. Faith looked at Spike for a few moments and then something hit her and a worried look crossed her face. "You mean you don't know?"  
  
"No" Willow said brusquely without even looking at Faith.  
  
"Well I don't know either. You're the ones who always come up with the plans. You're the ones with the access to musty old books. I don't know. Why don't you know? You're supposed to know." Faith was growing panicked. She didn't like being in Sunnydale anymore then the others liked having her there. She was counting on just doing the spell and getting right out of there, a day maybe two at tops, now who knew how long she'd be around.  
  
"Dawn just knew what to do. We thought you'd know too." Xander informed her.  
  
"Well I don't. So if you don't know and I don't know, what are we going to do."  
  
"The rest of the prophecy." Anya yelled out.  
  
"Excuse me?" Wesley asked  
  
"You never finished translating the prophecy." Anya reminded Giles. "You said it told us what to do, but you didn't translate it because Dawn knew what to do. Maybe it will tell Faith what to do."  
  
"You didn't translate the whole thing?" Wesley asked a little annoyed.  
  
"Yes well, Dawn said she knew what to do and she so we went and she did bring Buffy back but you know, it was a little hectic and I, well…I forgot."  
  
"Well, you've been reminded, do you mind finishing now?" Gunn said.  
  
"Yes well of course. Wesley and I can work on it but it might take a while it's in a very obscure ancient demon language. It could be a few days even with the two of us working on it."  
  
  
"Yeah well maybe while you guys are doing your thing I should go out, do a little of mine. Put the fear of slayer back into those demons."  
  
"Maybe we should come with." Xander wasn't sure he trusted Faith by herself.  
  
"Don't you guys want to spend time with Buffy. I can handle this really I can." Faith held her hand up as though she were taking the girl scouts oath. "I swear I'll only slay demons." Faith needed to get away from the scoobies. She knew how they saw her. She had seen herself the same way when she had stolen Buffy's body.   
  
"Are you sure you'll be OK by yourself." Angel spoke out of concern for Faith as opposed to Xander's concern for everyone but.  
  
"I can go with her. I'm sure you all would rather I weren't around." Spike hated seeing Angel. The constant reminder that he was the one Buffy really loved was too painful. Spike took one look at Buffy after Angel had showed up and he knew that it was love at first sight. That was the kind of love that always ended with happily ever after. Buffy's first reaction to him had been disgust, and it wasn't even because he was a soulless demon. Spike couldn't be near that.  
  
Xander had grown to trust Spike lately even if he still didn't like him. The others had too so they decided not to follow Faith out on patrol.   
  
  
  
"So you're the infamous Faith."  
  
"So you're the infamous William the Bloody all gone soft from that chip in your head."  
  
Spike stopped short. "How did you know about the sodding chip?"  
  
"You told me"  
  
"When? We just met." He began walking again  
  
"Not so much. You might remember this 'I can ride you at a gallop until your knees buckle and your eyes roll back.'"  
  
And Spike did remember. It'd be hard to forget that kind of imagery. Spike calmed himself down and after a moment spoke.  
  
"So that's the reference to body snatching I've been hearing about. You masquerading around town as Buffy. I was wondering what had gotten into her that night, looks like the answer is you."  
  
"Do you know what that experience taught me?"  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"I'm a monster. That's why I didn't want them to come with me. Do you have any idea what it's like to be forced in with a group of people who don't like you. Who are always comparing you to someone else? Do you have any idea what it's like to kill someone and pretend like it doesn't bother you? And do you know what it's like to know how truly evil you are?"  
  
"I think I can get that." Spike stopped to listen. Over to his right and slightly ahead he heard something rustling in the trees. "And get that, with a little help from you." Spike motioned to the spot he'd heard the sound from.  
  
The two of them moved silently and swiftly towards the noise. When they got close enough Faith spotted three male vamps. She motioned to Spike to stay put and Faith strolled up to her prey."  
  
"Oh thank god I found someone. I really need some help, my friends left me out here as a joke and I'm lost and it's kinda spooky out here." Faith turned on some innocent charm, flashed a little cleavage and a brilliant smile.  
  
"Do you hear that?" The first vamp said. "The girl needs our help."  
  
"It would be rude to leave her here lost." Vamp 2.  
  
"Not when we could leave her here dead." As the third vamp said that he morphed into game face and lunged at Faith. Faith through a roundhouse kick at him and sent him flying backwards.  
  
"Well looky who's been taking self defense classes." the first vamp commented.   
  
Faith went to punch the vampire but he grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm. Faith heard something pop.  
  
"OK Spike this would be the part where you can come out and help." Faith tried to ignore the pain but she knew her right arm was outta commission.  
  
"Sorry" Spike screamed as he jumped out of the bushes and tackled the vamp that had twisted Faith's arm. He pinned him to the ground and staked him. By this time both Faith and the vamp she had kicked were back up. Faith charged that vamp while Spike took on the other remaining villain. Faith was beating the vamp up pretty good by kicking him but with her strong arm injured it was hard to get a good chance to stake him. Finally fait managed to trip him and he landed flat on his back, in an instant Faith was straddling him and she brought the stake down with her left hand. Faith landed with a thud on the ground as the vampire beneath her exploded into dust. Spike held a hand out to Faith and helped her up. He'd already dusted his vamp.  
  
"You Ok?" He asked her.   
  
"Dislocated my shoulder. Should be Ok once I get it back into place."  
  
"You're bleeding too." Spike pointed to a gushing wound on her left upper arm. "Doesn't look like it'll need stitches but we should get it bandaged up. My place is right here got some stuff there."  
  
"I shoulda been able to take those guys. Just vamps, not even that strong. Yet here I am with a gaping wound and a dislocated shoulder."  
  
"Whoa take it easy, it's your first night back on the job. You'll get it back in no time."  
  
"Yeah I guess your right." They walked the rest of the way back to Spike's crypt in silence.  
  



	8. Chapter 8

  
"This is where you live? It's worse then my prison cell."  
  
"I'm a vampire! What did you expect? Buckingham bleeding palace?"  
  
"Guess you're right, wasn't thinking."  
  
Spike opened the door to the crypt and led Faith in, guiding her to the tomb in the middle.  
  
"Sit" he commanded. "I'm gonna go get some bandages for that cut." Spike walked around Faith and as he passed her he grabbed her arm and pulled it backward forcefully.  
  
"Ah bloody hell" he screamed and grabbed his head. "Wasn't even trying to hurt you. I mean yeah I knew it would hurt but still just trying to help."  
  
"Right chip in your head! But hey, arms back in place" Faith moved her previously dislocated shoulder around to show that it was back in the socket. "Now there's just the excessive bleeding to worry about."   
  
Spike grabbed a small first aid kit he kept around. Spending time with the scoobies often led to injury so he found it useful to have the kit around. Spike came back around to Faith and gently grabbed the injured arm. For a second Spike stared hungrily at the warm human blood. Faith noticed.  
  
"Been a long time since you've had fresh blood hasn't it?" Spike nodded. "Bet you're just dying to get a taste of mine. Wouldn't even have to hurt me, it's just there for the taking." Spike looked at her silently. "So take!" Faith urged. " I trust you not to take too much. 'Sides you got that chip-a-ma-bob to stop you if you did."  
  
Spike looked at Faith with a shocked look for a moment, then it faded away and a grin took its place. He bent his head down to Faith's arm and began to lap up the blood that had already flowed from the wound. He moved up her arm towards the source of the blood until finally he reached it. Spike began sucking at the cut, trying to draw out as much blood as possible and at the same time trying to restrain himself just enough so that he wouldn't sink his teeth into her flesh. For a minute he just sat there sucking at the wound until Faith had decided he had had enough. She pushed him away with her slayer strength and Spike looked up into her face.  
  
"So is it true what they say? Is slayers blood an aphrodisiac?" Faith met Spikes gaze. She stood up and waked towards him, her eyes never leaving his. She got up close to him stopped for the slightest moment and finally she kissed him, hard, strong, passionate and he returned the kiss.  
  
Faith's hands traveled up Spikes cold hard body to his chest. One they were there she grabbed his duster and pulled it off his shoulders and let it fall to the ground. Faith then pulled his shirt up over his head.   
  
Spike lifted Faith up and sat her back down on the tomb. Faith lifted her arms and tilted her head backwards as Spike removed her shirt. When the shirt had cleared her head she found herself looking directly into Spike's eyes.  
  
"Spike." She said   
  
"Slayer" and then he stopped short.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Slayer." More to himself then Faith. "I only want the slayer. It's the slayer I love." And then speaking to Faith again, "I'm sorry, I can't do this with you."  
  
And Faith understood. "You love Buffy. That's why you help them."  
  
"I'm not so sure anymore." 


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm scared." Buffy blurted out.  
  
"Please don't be scared of us Buffy we really are you're friends" Willow had thought that they'd gotten through to Buffy but it appeared she was wrong. Buffy was s till frightened of them, still didn't believe them.  
  
"I'm not scared of you. That's part of what I am scared of. Every inch of me is telling me to be scared of you. It's telling me to run but I can't because I know I belong here. But I don't want to belong here because that means that I really am this slayer person. That's what scares me most. You see it's me I'm scared of. I'm…What am I 20? and dead and there's all this stuff I don't understand that made me be dead and now I'm told that I have to go and do it all over again. And I'm sorry for the babbling but I need to know."  
  
"What do you need to know? We'll tell you whatever it is." Xander promised.  
  
"I need to know what I am. I need to understand before I can go back."  
  
"You're Buffy. You're a sister, a friend. You're our family. Not just my family but every ones. You're the reason we're all here together. You're the one who saved us all. You're my hero." Tears were running down Dawn's face as she got up form her chair and ran to embrace her sister.  
  
"But I'm not. I not a hero. The slayer thing is. That's what goes out night after night and fights the evil things. I'm just a girl. A scared little girl."  
  
"Oh pish tosh. That's a load of bull. I've seen more then my share of slayers and they may have been strong and fast but they weren't heroes. They didn't know anything about the world, about what they were saving. They sucked as people. I know you. You're a good person. That's what a hero is."  
  
In the alley behind the Magic Box Spike listen to the conversation going on inside. "I'm just a scared little girl." "You're a good person. That's what a hero is." Maybe it wasn't the slayer he was in love with after all. Spike was certainly going to find out. He owed to himself, he owed to Buffy, he owed it to Faith, he owed it to the world. Why did he are about the bloody world anyhow? He shouldn't but he did.  
  
  
  
Faith was alone in Spike's crypt. He had just left her there. Bolted out. Nobody had ever walked out on Faith before. It shouldn't have bothered Faith. So some undead creature of the night didn't want to sleep with her. She could go to the Bronze and take her pick. She could have any man she wanted. But it wasn't true, because the man she wanted was Spike. Just another thing to add to the list of things that Buffy had and she didn't.  
  
Well Buffy wouldn't win this time. Spike had said it was the slayer he was in love with and Buffy wasn't the slayer anymore wouldn't be until Faith channeled the slayer spirit for her. So if something were to go wrong while trying to make Buffy slayer again and she didn't get her powers back, well then Spike would just have to love the other slayer, the other slayer who happened to be Faith.  



	10. Chapter10

  
Spike walked back to his crypt. He hoped Faith would still be there. She was.  
  
"Hey, I've been waiting for you."  
  
"I need to talk to you Faith.  
  
"Talking's no fun." Faith tried to kiss Spike but he dodged her lips.  
  
"I like you Faith, but there's a girl back at the Magic Shop and she may not be slayer anymore but she still has all this power over me. I don't know if I love her. A couple hours ago I would have sworn I did, but I don't know anymore."  
  
"You're a vamp, who would you swear to? God? That's a good one."  
  
"Can we get back to the bleeding point? This isn't easy for me; I'm not William the Bloody Bad Poet anymore. I'm not really all that 'express yourself' so I'd appreciate it if you'd let me talk"  
  
"Alright, alright… talk."  
  
"I'm confused right now and it wouldn't be right for me to use you like that. Listen to me I'm a sodding vampire and here I am concerned about using people, using slayers for that matter. But something inside me just won't let me do it."  
  
"I don't mind really. Go ahead and use me. You've got the go ahead now so you don't have to be all concerned about being fair to me."  
  
"I never said it was you that it wouldn't be fair to. But that's not the point because I know you do care. I know because you and me are the same."  
  
"That's a good one. Us? The same? A vampire and slayer, yeah I see the similarities."  
  
"We are. We're both conflicted between what we are and what we should be. We both struggle with good and evil. We're both too strong for our own good sometimes, and we both want to be accepted into a group that never wanted us, still doesn't."  
  
"So maybe it's time we stopped doing what's right for them and started doing what's right for us, and that's us. We're right for us Spike."  
  
"Are you sure? Because I'm not and I don't' think that's a mistake I can afford to make."  
  
"What are you so afraid of Spike? Just try it. Let go of all these inhibitions that you shouldn't have anyway, and take me. Just forget everything and take me, and if that doesn't convince you that we're right for each other then go, go back to Buffy and I'll go back to jail leaving Buffy as slayer."  
  
  
  
"Nothing. I can't believe we translated that entire prophecy and it gave us no information on how to make Buffy slayer again." Wesley announced the findings to the group.   
  
"Well the powers did say Buffy wasn't supposed to become slayer again." Anya reminded the group.  
  
"I thought you said theses Power people said I was supposed to become slayer again. Why are we making me slayer again of I'm not supposed to be."  
  
"Well you weren't supposed to become slayer again, but now you are." Xander attempted to clarify for Buffy."  
  
"Umm…yeah…huh?"  
  
"In the beginning it was known that you would come back to life as you were before you were slayer. It was a reward for your bravery, but it wasn't known that the world would be left slayerless and so the Powers need you to be slayer again and you'll receive your reward at a later time." Giles expanded on Xander's nonsensical explanation.  
  
"See now that's an explanation. You couldn't have said that? Well I mean, same thing in a few less words anyhow." Buffy looked at Xander.  
  
"It's Faith." Willow said bluntly.  
  
"Faith?" Tara asked her girlfriend.  
  
"The psycho slayer that tried to kill everyone and stole Buffy's body and is supposed to make her slayer again. Where have you been?" Anya informed Tara.  
  
"Anya, I think Tara knows who Faith is." Xander reminded Anya.  
  
"Well then why'd she ask."?  
  
"She wanted to..." Xander turned away from Anya and faced Willow. "What does Faith have to do with the prophecy?"  
  
"Well if the prophecy doesn't tell us what to do and none of the other books tell us what to do because this wasn't expected, then Faith must know and she's just holding out on us. It's the only explanation."  
  
"Faith wouldn't do that." Angel stood up for the slayer.  
  
"Oh Faith would totally do that." Cordellia stood by Willow. "She thinks she won't have to go back to jail if Buffy doesn't become slayer again."  
  
"But Faith has changed, she's good now."  
  
"Well maybe she's rationalizing this just like she rationalized killing the deputy mayor, or terrorizing all of Sunnydale, or poisoning you to distract Buffy from the Mayor turning into a giant snake. She was good before all of that too but she's not exactly stable girl." Cordellia reminded the vampire.  
  
"So Faith could be a danger again." Wesley always had trouble dealing with Faith's turning evil, he blamed himself, he was responsible for her, but he also knew that he couldn't let that show.  
  
Willow couldn't resist she had to say it, "Told you so." 


	11. Chapter 11

  
Spike woke up on the tomb that stood in the middle of his crypt. Faith was lying next to him but she was awake already.  
  
"Hi" he said.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Faith…"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"That was…nice."  
  
"It was, wasn't it? Should be; I've had more then my share of practice."  
  
"Faith…Thank you."  
  
"No prob…Spike…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I had a dream last night."  
  
"What of?"  
  
"Of me…and Buffy. We should tell the others…so we can do the spell."  
  
  
Spike woke up on the tomb that stood in the middle of his crypt. Faith was lying next to him but she was awake already.  
  
"Hi" he said.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Faith…"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"That was…nice."  
  
"It was, wasn't it? Should be; I've had more then my share of practice."  
  
"Faith…Thank you."  
  
"No prob…Spike…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I had a dream last night."  
  
"What of?"  
  
"Of me…and Buffy. We should tell the others…so we can do the spell."  
  
"You mean?"  
  
"I told you just to try it, and if it wasn't right…"  
  
"But how did you know that I…that it…?  
  
"I know. I was there too. I felt what you felt. It was just sex. Really great sex, but still just sex."  
  
"And last night…was that your first dream, cause pretty funny timing."  
  
"I know, but…I think…I think that was the point. I had to be ready. Last night, with you, I realized something. I don't have to be the chosen "one" to be special, to be loved, I just have to find the right person, someone who can see that I'm special. So now I'm ready to bring her back, cause I'm not scared of her anymore."  
  
  
  
Willow, Angel and Xander were walking through the graveyard. They had left the others at the Magic Box to do more research while they searched for Faith.  
  
"When I find her I'm gonna do some serious bodily harm to that girl."  
  
"Willow, she's the slayer, I wouldn't suggest getting into a fist fight with her." Xander reminded his best friend.  
  
"Who said anything about a fist fight? Slayer or not, you should never mess with a powerful wiccans' best friend."  
  
"Well then if I were you I'd start chanting because…" Angel sniffed at the air, "Judging by the scent in the air, I'd say she'll be here right about...now" Angel pointed to Faith and Spike coming towards them.  
  
"What are you guys doing out here? We were just on our way back to the Magic shop."  
  
"Sure you were. Right after you ran away together, I'm sure." Xander responded to Faith.  
  
"Run away together?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yeah, we know Faith is keeping the spell a secret and you're probably helping her. You two have been looking pretty cozy together." Willow accused.  
  
"Listen, I do know how to do the spell, but I haven't…"  
  
"You here that? She admits it. She admits she's been lying to us."  
  
"No, I…"  
  
"I trusted you Faith. I helped you when no one else would and now when your help is needed...I really thought there was still good in you, but I guess I was wrong."  
  
"You know what? You're right. I'm a goddamn monster. You think I don't know that? But don't tell me you believed in me, because that makes you a goddamn liar." Faith turned and ran back towards the graveyard.  
  
"I could go after her, but I think you might be the better choice." Spike told his grandsire. "And an apology might be a bloody good way to start when you catch up to her because if you had listened to her a moment ago she would have told you that she was on her way to find you guys and do the sodding spell." Angel ran after Faith.  
  
  
  
"Faith….Faith, stop, please." Angel caught up to her and grabbed her arm. Faith spun around to face the vampire.  
  
"Why? So you can tell me some more about how evil I am? Don't you think I fucking know that? But I've been tryin' to change. You know what that's like. The pain, the agony, the desprately wanting to just give up. But I kept going just like you, because there was the hope that someday I'd be able to look at myself in the mirror again, no pun intended. Do you know what kept me hoping? You. You believed that I'd get there someday."  
  
"I'm sorry Faith. I'm sorry I gave up on you for even a moment."  
  
"It doesn't matter. Not any more. It doesn't matter what you think of me, or what Willow, or Xander, or Giles thinks of me. It's time I stopped hiding behind self-hatred and started doing things because of what I think of me. Buffy needs my help and I'm going to go back and give it to her, not because it'll make you proud of me, or because it'll make Buffy hate me any less, but because it'll make me hate me a little less."  
  
  
  
  



	12. chapter 12

  
"Of course, the Hellmouth. It's all about the connection. Dawn and Buffy were connected through the construction site. It's where the depth of there connection manifested itself. Faith and Buffy on the other hand are connected through the Hellmouth. Just as all things supernatural are drawn here so is the slayer essence." Giles shared his eureka moment with group as the walked through the chared remains of the highschool.  
  
"Yeah, plus, I mean, what good stuff in Sunnydale doesn't go on at the Hellmouth. Its like, the Sunnydale hotspot. We've had everything from apocalyptic rituals to mayor bakings here."  
  
Faith stopped short as she was reminded of the death of her mentor.  
  
"I'm sorry Faith, I didn't…" Xander tried to apologize for his statement. "I know that he really, that he meant a lot to you."  
  
"No, it's OK. He was just, he's a part of my life that's over now, a part of my life that I'm not proud of, so."  
  
"It's OK Faith. He loved you. I've been there, and evil or not, it's hard to get over the loss of someone that important to you." Angel reminded her.  
  
"I know." And Faith continued walking.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What do we have to say?" Spike was trying to distract Faith form the painful memories and be productive.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah" Faith snapped back into the present. "umm…We're slayers girlfriend, the chosen two…Look at you all dressed up in big sisters clothes…and something made us different. We're warriors."  
  
"Got it" Spike said as they approached the site of the old school library.  
  
"I can feel it. The power. I can feel the evil." Buffy looked towards the Hellmouth.  
  
"It's OK Buffy. But you have to face it. We need you to." Willow pep talked her friend.  
  
"OK." Buffy took a deep breath. "I'm ready." Buffy stepped forward into the old library and the rest of the gang followed her."  
  
The group automatically circled around Buffy and Faith. "I guess it's go time then." Faith pulled a knife out from the waistband of her pants. The group was silent for a moment. Spike looked at Faith then began the chant. The group joined him and like before the voices merged into one. Faith took the knife to her wrist and sliced her flesh. Her blood dropped to the ground and a bright light flowed from the floor up into Faith. Faith lit up, glowing from head to foot and then she touched Buffy. The light grew to encompass both of them and then the entire group. The voices were drowned out as they had been the last time. And then, suddenly it was over. The light went away and the chanting stopped.  
  
Buffy looked up and turned in a circle so that she could see everyone. "Hi guys."  
  
"You… are you…do you?" Willow stammered  
  
"Yeah Will, I do." Willow ran forward to embrace her friend as did Giles and Xander. The four remained wrapped in each others arms for a few moments before pulling away. Buffy looked up and saw her sister. "Dawnie!" Buffy started walking towards her.  
  
"It's… it's really you, isn't it."  
  
"Yeah, it's me. All of me."  
  
"And you remember everything?"  
  
"The whole kit and caboodle. I'm super slayer-gal, and you guys are my family." But that wasn't what Dawn meant and deep down Buffy knew.  
  
"But I mean… everything? Even not remembering? Even what you remembered when you didn't remember?"   
  
"Dawn, sit down." Dawn sat on a piece of charred wood and Buffy joined her. "I've learned a lot of things since I died. Like Faith..." Buffy looked up at the other slayer, "How she's changed." It was Buffy's way of saying "thank you" and "I forgive you." Faith knew that. Maybe they'd get a chance to discuss it latter but now was Dawn's turn for the pep talk. "Or how Spike continued to help you guys even without me." Another thank you. It was more than Spike deserved. Spike had betrayed Buffy, had almost allowed himself to choose the concept of the slayer over the reality of Buffy. He did love Buffy, as much as any creature with a soul could have, maybe more but that was why he had given up the idea of them being together. For now just her existing was enough, and seeing how much she and Dawn meant to each other, you didn't need to have a soul to be touched by that. "And I learned about another life, one that didn't have you in it. I didn't miss you in that life, how could I? But now, I know better. And, Dawn, I learned more then just the memories I had from before I became slayer. Somehow I got the memories of life without you even after I was called. And do you know what the best memory of all of them is?"  
  
Dawn looked up at Buffy "your uninterrupted make-out sessions with Tyler?"  
  
Buffy gave Dawn a playful shove. "Well aren't we just the comedian." Buffy got serious again. "Actually, it was when we first met. Remember that frame you made me, with the seashells? I was walking along the beach alone that day, missing Sunnydale, missing mom. And Dad was busy with work and his secretary, as usual. And I was thinking to myself that it might be kinda cool to have a little sister to make things less lonely, and then poof, you were there. It was like you were always there. The moment you appeared you were bending down to throw a sea star back into the water."  
  
"And while I was down there I picked up a huge pile of sand too."  
  
"Hey that was hell to wash out of my hair."  
  
The two girls giggled and hugged each other. Their relationship was no longer that of sisters, forced together by fate. Buffy knew now what it was like not to be sisters and still she chose Dawn. Now they were friends bound together through their own will.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
